Whore Of Babylon
|recharge = N/A |video = http://youtu.be/o5ysHsEU3rw |found = Treasure Room Devil Room (Bugged) Able to get for free in Shop |unlock = N/A |tears= N/A }} A black crescent moon and star with a red outline. Effects If you have a half-heart left, a message reading "What a horrible night to have a curse..." appears on the screen and the player becomes the Whore of Babylon. This increases Isaac's damage by three and speed by two and he will stay in that form until leaving a room with more than a half-heart (soul hearts do not count). When the player enters a room with the item's effect already activated, the damage increase is slightly less than when it is triggered. If ??? picks this up, he permanently gains its effects upon leaving the room for the remainder of the game. Whore of Babylon and similar items are damage multipliers. Interactions When activated while the player has Fate, the Holy Grail, or the Bible activated, the wings turn black. Synergies Guppy's Paw - Helps the player to reduce the amount of normal health to increase the chance to trigger the transformation. IV Bag,Razor Blade,Blood Rights or Kamikaze - These items require a health payment in order to be used, thus helping the player trigger Whore Of Babylon more often while also preserving soul hearts. Dead Bird - The bird will not spawn if you are falling directly to a half-heart from one heart or one and a half hearts. Gallery what-a-horrible-night-to-have-a-curse.png|The message that appears when the Whore of Babylon takes effect. Notes *If you play a Blood Donation machine when Whore of Babylon activates, it will allow you to play it one or two times for free if done fast enough. *You can abuse this by leaving red hearts you gain from the machines laying on the ground. Go down to 1/2 heart to activate Whore of Babylon and play the machine for free, then take a full or half-heart, leave the room and enter to play again. You may do this as many times as you have red hearts laying around. Trivia *The message that is displayed when the item takes effect is a reference to Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest. *The symbol is the same as the Curse Room symbol, as shown on the minimap. *The biblical Whore of Babylon is mentioned in the book of revelations 17:4-18. While the meaning is debated, the Whore is one of the figures relating to the end of the world associated with the Antichrist and Beast of Revelation. She is the epitome of the concept of sexuality as a form of evil, following from Eve as the root of that sin, which is why Eve starts with the potential to become the Whore. Bugs When Using ???, if you have The Whore Of Babylon item and you beat The Chest, it is counted as if you finished it with Eve. It is possible to find The Whore of Babylon in the Shop. It will appear with two hearts below it in place of a monetary price, as if in a Devil Room, but picking it up will not actually cost you heart containers. Category:Items Category:Vanilla content Category:Passives